O beijo Secreto
by ARIENE WEASLEY
Summary: O que realmente aconteceu na Camara Secreta em meio a batalha que se deflagrava em Hogwarts? Uma curta história onde Rony e Hermione guardariam segredo para sempre...  desculpem os erros de digitação, não sei editar os textos ainda por aqui!


Como que se tira um dente de Basilisco? falou Hermione já com a metade do corpo enfiado na boca do esqueleto do monstro, aberta e mantida em levitação pelos feitiços de Rony que estava logo atrás dela.

-Cuidado! guinchou ele - Cuidado para não se arranhar nesta coisa! Isto pode te mat...

Neste instante a Camara Secreta onde jazia os restos do que um dia fora o Basilisco tremeu e rugiu, a água que escorria dos canos vindos do banheiro se intensificou e começou a encher o salão da Camara, a batalha em Hogwarts acima deles estava mais acirrada e ninguém, nem mesmo Harry sabia o que os dois estavam fazendo ou onde sequer estavam.O tremor foi tão intenso que a boca do esqueleto começou a fechar e como um raio, Rony puxou Hermione que estava a meio corpo para dentro do bicho pelo braço em direção ao chão e , antes que a cabeça do Basilisco caisse sobre os dois ele lançou um feitiço de proteção.

Quando se deram conta do que tinha acontecido, ambos estavam caidos ao chão cheios de água e lama, e, Hermione nos braços de Rony que ainda tinha o punho esticado com a varinha apontando para o esqueleto do Basilisco. A confusão mental era tanta e tamanho foi o barulho que ele tinha pensado que alguma magia das trevas tinha ressuscitado os ossos do bicho. Até a mente serenar um pouco e colocar os pensamentos relativamente em ordem ele se deu conta que Hermione estava em seus braços e ela começou a repentinamente a ... chorar.

- Acho que estou desistindo - disse soluçando - não consigo raciocinar direito, os feitiços estão dificieis de serem conjurados... meu, meu corpo doi, minha cabeça esta lenta, eu...eu...

Hermione olhava para o teto sombreado da Camara, escutando ao longe o que poderia estar acontecendo em cima em Hogwarts, os amigos, a escola, o mundo que há tão poucos anos ela conhecia mas que ela não poderia mais viver sem tê -lo, agora estava desmoronando.A ideia de Rony sobre os dentes do Basilisco para aniquilar a Horcrux foi genial ja que não tinham mais a espada, no auge daquela confusão toda ele teve o raciocinio que ela estava perdendo pouco a pouco pela fadiga e pela dor, depois da escapada da casa dos Malfoy e do arrombo no Cofre dos Gringotes ela realmente estava sentindo o peso das feridas, nem a essencia de ditamno estava ajudando muito agora.

A Camara rugiu um barulho novamente mas ao longe e só depois de alguns segundos apos seu devaneio que percebeu a situação que se encontrava. Por incrivel que pare a, apesar disto, estava exatamente onde queria estar e com quem queria estar. A Camara em meio a toda aquela batalha era um refugio. Os olhos foram do teto ao encontro dos olhos azuis de Rony que a olhava em faiscas, mesmo tendo o rosto todo sujo de lama e fuligem e com alguns arranhoes profundos. Chegar até ali não foi facil devido aos acontecimentos que afetaram o castelo naquelas ultimas horas.

Rony a abraçava com um de seus braços e a outra mão segurava a varinha. No momento que Hermione o olhou em seus olhos ele começou a tremer. Acho que para ele enfrentar um dragao como Harry enfrentou no torneio Tribruxo ou matar outra Horcrux na floresta seria mais fácil. Dentro ele sentia que tinha tomado uma garrafa de uisque de fogo que queimava e o calor subiu pelas orelhas. Sentindo que a situação não era normal Hermione pensou no pior, será que ele tinha se arranhado em algum dente do bicho quando os dois cairam? Olhou novamente para os olhos dele mas se o veneno estivesse agindo os olhos não estariam faiscando no meio do rosto todo sujo e o cabelo todo despenteado e comprido.

- Hermione...eu...eu...- tentou dizer, ou, tentou balbuciar porque a voz quase que não saia da boca, mas, ao contrario do que sempre acontecia, ele nao baixou os olhos ao encontro dos dela como de costume.

Ela ficou parada. Não sabe quanto tempo durou a situação, novamente olhou para o teto e fechou os olhos. Sentiu um forte jato de ar que entrava pela porta do tunel da Camara o que fez que o salão ficasse na penumbra já que algumas tochas tinham se apagado. Estava exausta e confusa, mas, a sensação do abraço e do calor do corpo de Rony era como um conforto e até mesmo um premio para a alma e principalmente para o seu coração.

_Ronald Weasley-_ ela pensou- _até mesmo nesta hora voce não sabe o que dizer...você é um pate.._ e tentou-se levantar dos braços dele, mas, sentiu a mão de Rony segurar o pulso e escorregar a mão pelo braço a entrelaçar a sua. Não quis abrir os olhos para não intimidar o amigo. Aquele toque que ela reconheceu desde que estava no Chalé das Conchas depois da escapada da casa dos Malfoy... não era Fleur que estava ao seu lado e que lhe apertava a mão em meio a febre no leito naqueles dias como ela pensava ter sido, mas era a mão de Rony que segurava a sua o tempo todo.

Ele já não tremia mais. O barulho dos entrondos e estampidos estavam cada vez mais longe, ela somente sentiu que ele a trazia mais junto do seu corpo pois o calor que sentia era reciproco.

Então ele a beijou.

E para ambos tudo parecia parado no tempo. Rony gostaria que Hermione tivesse conjurado um feitiço de desaparatar, que estivessem em um lugar bonito e tranquilo, so os dois, talvez em baixo de uma arvore em um dia de verão o na Toca, mas ele sabia onde estavam e para que estavam lá .Da ponta da varinha que estava na mão o de Rony sairam estrelas e flores de luz que caiam e iluminavam a cabeça dos dois que na penumbra pareciam somente uma pessoa. Não entendeu porque ele não havia conjurado nenhum feitiço, tão pouco Hermione, mas, na realidade, não queria entender mais nada naquele momento mesmo.

O momento pareceu durar horas mas Hermione não queria que acabasse. Por fim, ele largou a varinha que ainda estava entrelaçada nas mãos de ambos e com o outro braço envolveu Hermione e lá ficaram abraçados até recobrirem o ar que faltava enquanto os sons da batalha voltava aos poucos a serem ouvidos.

- Mione...- ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota. _Só meu nome. Como um sussurro,_ ela pensou. Não entendeu se ele tinha falhado a voz de novo ao pronunciar o seu nome, mas, mesmo assim, gostou do que tinha escutado. - Temos uma Horcrux para destruir, precisamos voltar para o Harry, para os outros...

Em outras épocas ela estaria lhe cobrindo de tapas e pancadas por ter dito aquilo em um momento como este, mas ela reconheceu que ele tinha razao. O mundo em que eles viviam e acreditavam estava acabando lá em cima e eles precisavam voltar para a realidade. Ela não sabia o que aconteceria depois nem tão pouco ele. Mas se não conseguissem se livrar dessa mais uma vez ambos morreriam felizes dentro daquela Camara. Os olhares se encontraram novamente e Rony ajudou Hermione a se levantar. Ele procurou o desiluminador nos bolsos mas ao levantar acabou chutando-o no chão.

- Temos uma Horcrux para matar - disse ela.

Rony olhou para Hermione e seus olhos faiscaram. Sabia que nao era a hora nem o lugar, sabia que tudo que tinha planejado sobre tudo isto para este momneto deu errado, mas, tinha sido perfeito.


End file.
